Ever Blue
by Oribella
Summary: Kim's Mom tell's Kim to stop going on missions. Kim is of course shocked, and when the next mission comes around she can't help herself! But when Kim does, she's turned into a mermaid! What will she do? And is Ron falling for Kim? RonXKim
1. Forbidden Mission

Chapter 1 Forbidden Mission

Kim was awakened by the sudden sound of her alarm clock buzzing to life. Half asleep she reached over and pushed the snooze button. There.. everything was peaceful again! She started to drift back off into sleep. Unfortunately only seconds later, the sound of a continuous beep awoke her again startling her, making her body jump. She groaned, grabbing her pillow, and holding it over her head. She didn't want to go to school! Last night's mission with Monkey Fist seemed to be the longest mission in her life! It seemed to go on all night! Not to mention the two other missions she was on prier to that! She had only gotten 2 maybe 3 hours of sleep if even that!

The redhead reached over again slamming her fist down on the snooze button hoping to buy more time.

"Kimmy? Are you awake?" her mother called out to her obviously on her way to Kim's room.

Mrs. Possible stuck her head in the door, "Kimmy?" She was asleep.

Kim's Mother giggled softly, making her way over to the bed. Quietly she reached over, and set her alarm clock for the next minute.

One minute later it screeched out breaking the silence of the room.

Kim let out a short startled scream, falling backwards off her bed. "Oh!" _THUMP!_

"Kimmy, what are you doing? You have to get ready or you'll be late for school!"

Kim's head popped up from behind her bed, an annoyed expression written on her face, "I am aware mother."

"Then why weren't you up?"

"I'm sorry, Mom," Kim said, standing, "It's just that, well this week was so packed with missions I've hardly gotten any sleep."

A concerned expression crossed Mrs. Possibles face, "I see.."

Kim sat on the bed and let out a yawn, "But don't worry, Mom, I'm sure I'll be able to handle it."

"Kimmy.." Mrs. Possible started, sitting down next to her daughter, "I've noticed, that you've been extremely stressed lately, and I was thinking.. well maybe you should cut this part of your life."

Kim laughed, "Mom I have to go to school the State demands it."

"No, not that," she went on taking in a deep breath, "I mean.. well maybe you shouldn't do this anymore, maybe you should stop being.. well, a super hero."

Kim's eyes enlarged, "What? Mom what are you saying?"

Mrs. Possible bit her lower lip, "Honey, you don't seem like you can handle this, you don't seem like you can balance being a super hero and living a normal life. What I'm trying to say is, I want you to stop."

"But, mom, It's what I do! I've been doing this forever! Why are you so concerned now!"

"The truth is Kimmy, I've always been concerned, I just never said anything before, because I knew you loved it!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "So what? You're asking me to give this up?"

"No, Kim."

Kim sighed, relieved.

"I'm telling you."

Kim stuttered surprised, "W-What?"

"I'm serious, Kim," Kim's mom continued, standing, "I want you to stop."

"B-but," Kim fired up to her feet, "That's not fair!" Kim shot back raising her voice, "You can't make me do this!"

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Don't raise your voice to me! As long as you live in my house, you follow my rules!" With that she turned on her heel and left the room.

Kim flopped down on her bed. _She's making me quit? She can't do this to me! How can I- What would I-_

Kim moaned loudly flopping her head into her pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kim sighed deeply as she turned the dial for her combination lock on her locker. Her Mom couldn't actually make her quite, could she? How could she do this to Kim? This is what Kim loved! How could she just take it away from her!

"Hey K.P.!" Her best friend Ron called when he spotted Kim. "How ya been?"

"Besides my Mom totally ruining my life, and making me miserable, I've been just dandy." Kim replied.

"Yeah, uh.. what?"

"My Mom wants me to stop going on missions, basically stop all the drama in my life!"

"She wants you to stop being a super hero?"

A naked mole rat jumped out of the boys pocket settling it's self on Ron's shoulder, "Eh?"

"Yeah! I can't believe she's doing this to me!" Kim went on, taking books out of her locker, "This is what I'm good at! It's what I do! How can she even think about making me stop!"

"Maybe she's just worried about you." Ron put in.

"Ron, who's side are you on?"

The next second the computer in Kim's locker turned on, "Kim!"

"What's the sitch', Wade?" Kim asked.

"Drakken's building a new weapon to help him achieve world domination!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "What else is new?"

"You have to destroy it! I'll send you the location of his hideout!"

In only a minute a paper printed out of the computer.

Kim bit her lower lip.

"Actually, Wade, Kim can't-"

"Ok, Wade, I'm on it." Kim interrupted.

"I'll send you a ride." Wade nodded.

Kim smiled, "Please and thank you!"  
The next second the computer went off by itself.

"Kim! What are you doing? If your Mom finds out she'll-"

"Ron," Kim interrupted again, "My Mom will **_not_ **find out about this, I've been doing this since pre-K and I am **not** going to stop now!"

"B-but your Mom-"

Kim took Ron's hands, "You have to promise not to tell her! Please, Ron! Just this one last mission then when I go home, I'll talk her out of this whole crazy thing!"

"B-but you-"

Kim's eyes became sad and sparkly as she used her puppy dog pout.

"B-but you- she-" Ron couldn't help but give in, she looked so cute, he sighed, defeated, "Oh all right!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I've done it this time Shego!" Drakken began to rant, as he paced back and forth in front of his machine "I have created such a weapon that, I, Dr. Drakken will bring the entire universe to-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah," Shego rolled her eyes, as she spun her chair toward him, "Can you get to the point?"

Although he was disappointed he didn't get to do his entire speech he got to the point, "This!" Drakken pulled the large blanket off of his weapon revealing it. The weapon was a large cannon sort of gun with a seat attached to it.

The green women raised an eyebrow,"Ok..." she stopped filing her nails for a second, a little impressed, "What is it?"

"This is the Aqua Ray! It will turn anyone who is hit by it's plasmic ray into," he paused for dramatic affect, "A FISH!"

Her interest faded, "A fish..."

"A fish!" Dr Drakken repeated, laughing evilly.

She laughed shortly as she walked over to him, "Ha Ha Ha," she grabbed him by the collar, "Ok, now you have seriously lost you mind!"

"Laugh now, Shego, but you won't be laughing when my evil plan works," the blue man causally walked out of her hold, a look of determination on his face, like he was 100 brilliant, "Once I turn everyone into fish, they will all be flopping around with no water, and to turn themselves back.." he looked at Shego quick, a little less serious, "Or to get transportation to a very large tank," he went on, turning away from her, derermined again, "They will have no choice but to make me the ruler of the entire world! MWAHAHAHHAHA!"

Shego slapped her forehead, "Why am I still even here!"

_BOOM!_

"Gee I don't know.." said a voice from behind them.

They both turned to see who was there.

"Maybe you got brain damage from one of his inventions!" the girl went on.

"Kim Possible!" they both said in unison.

From the smoke another figure emerged, "And Ron Stoppable! Faithful sidekick!"

Drakken scratched his chin, "I have trouble recalling him..."

Ron glared at the blue man, "Oh, come on!"

Shego's hands lit up, a dangerous glow, and evil confident smile on her face, "Ready Kimmie!"

The readhead effortlessly back flipped over to Shego, stopping uprightly in front on her, then took a battle stance, "Ready!"

Shego was the first to strike, a growl following an attempt to smash her fist into Kim's face. Kim dodged, then kicked her leg at Shego, but missing sending it over Shego's head. Very unlike herself, Kim got a blow to the stomach sending her skidding across the floor to where Ron stood. _What? That's so unlike me, I never take a hit seconds into a fight with Shego.. _Kim thought to herself.

Ron looked down at her, his face upside down to her, "K.P.? What happened? You never take a blow like that seconds into a fight with Shego!"

Kim growled, kicking herself to her feet. "I am aware, Ron."

"What's wrong?" her friend asked.

Kim ground her teeth,"Nothing! I'm totally fine!" She sprinted at Shego.

With one spin kick from the green women the redhead went flying back, right into the wall.

"Kim!" Ron rushed over.

She groaned, she fell forward, Ron catching her before she hit the floor.

"Kim.. what's-"

"I can't help, Ron," she began to answer knowing what he was going to ask, "I feel so weak.. I-I haven't gotten much sleep this week.. and I'm just-just." her head fell to his lap, she was so exhausted she could barely keep her head up anymore!

Ron stared at her concerned, he gently placed her on the floor, "Don't worry K.P I'll take care of this!"

"Aw Kimmie, too tired to play," Shego taunted, "Maybe she needs a nap!" her hands lit up again, "I could give her one, a permanent one!"

A green plasmic blast flew across the room, Ron picked Kim up and jumped out of the way. He looked back at the simmering wall realizing what could have happened.

"That's it, Shego!" Ron growled, standing to his feet, taking a karate pose, "You are so going down!"

Shego placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah right!" she taunted with her hand, "Come and get some little man!"

Ron squinted and glared. He made weird karate poses that looked kind of ridiculous, as he made weird sounds, "OoOh whaw eeya wah ha wah Oooh!"

"Bring it!" Shego charged.

Drakken watched from afar from behind his machine. _Kim Possible doesn't seem to have the strength she usually has..._ He thought. He looked at his weapon and grinned evilly. _Maybe this would be the time to try out my new weapon. _Drakken climbed up the machine, settling himself in the chair, flipped a switch and aimed for his rival.

Ron was so busy fighting he didn't even notice Drakken, but what he said next got his attention.

Drakken flipped the cover off a button, his target locked. His thumb hovering over the button.

Drakken smiled, "Farewell, Kim Possible!" Drakken laughed as his thumb came down on the button.

Ron heard his words and realized what was going on, "NO!" Ron dove, flying right into the machine, changing it's aim slightly.

The weapon fired out a strange plasmic light, but thanks to Ron it only hit Kim's legs.

Kim screamed out in agony, suddenly awakened by the pain corsing through her body.

Shego smiled while Drakken continued to laugh.

Ron watched his friend suffer in shock.

"KIM!" Ron screamed.

There was nothing he could do now! It had hit her! Even though he didn't know what the ray did, he knew if Drakken had made it, it couldn't be good!

Standing there helplessly, not knowing what to do Ron focused his rage on the cause of it all.

"Drakken.." he growled, glaring up at him. "YOU!"

"What?" Drakken said looking around cluelessly.

Ron came flying at his face, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Drakken screamed in surprise. All that could be seen was a cloud smoke, once in a while you could see Ron and Drakken's heads pop up, Ron's fist in Drakken's eye and so forth.

As they continued to fight Shego noticed something that they didn't.

"LOOK!" she gasped pointing.

Ron and Drakken stopped suddenly, in rather awkward positions, Drakken grabbing Ron's ear with one fist in the air, Ron's fist in Drakken's mouth, another also ready to punch.

They both looked at Kim.

Everyone gasped. NOTHING HAD HAPPENED!

_Author's Note: Hope you like the beginning, although it is kind of weird to write this since my name is Kim also. I mostly wanted to write this because I couldn't find a good RonXKim fic, if you peeps have read a good one recomend it to me! But Anyway, I'll try to hurry with the next chapter! Btw I know Kim's Mom is kind of OOC but she needs to say that stuff so the rest of the story can flow._


	2. That's Weird

Chapter 2 _That's Weird..._

"Nothing happened." Drakken said, dazed in disappointment.

"Nothing happened!" Ron said, grinning from ear to ear.

Shego growled uncontrollably, "NOTHING HAPPENED!"  
"Heh, now that we all agree.." Ron turned his head toward Drakken, "Um I guess I'll be going..." Ron ripped wirers out of the machine then sprinted.

Ron picked up Kim and made a break for it.

"Shego! After him!" Drakken ordered, pointing after the boy.

Shego smirked, lighting her fists, "I'm on it!"

* * *

Since Ron and Kim had climbed up the building to sneak into Drakken's hideout, there was no way he could get out that way since he was carrying Kim. He would have to find the exit to Drakken's hideout.

Ron could hear Shego running behind him, the closer she got, the more nervous he became and the faster he ran.

Soon he realized she was shooting at him, things blew up around him, smoke shot up.

There was only one thing to do in a situation like this...PANIC! Ron let loose. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get back here and fight like a man, sidekick!" Shego shouted after him.

Ron turned down a hallway hoping to lose her, he hid behind a wall waiting for her to pass by. After a couple of minutes, he assumed the coast was clear.

The blond boy wiped his forehead, "Phew!" he started to walk away when a dark figure jumped down in front of him. It was Shego!

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Shego!" he shrieked.

"That's right," she smiled, grabbing him by the collar, lifting him into the air, and throwing him, "I am going to end this once and for all!" her fists glowed.

Ron pushed himself up just in time to see Shego lunge at him, he ducked and screamed. Lucky for him ducking was enough to send her flat into the wall.

Ron picked Kim up.

Shego's head slid back off the wall, staring right at the blond boy annoyed.

In a state of panic he did what comes to him naturally, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he ran.

In his panicky state he also ran right out a window! The impact forced Kim out of his arms, the two teenager tumbled down the hill.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

He was a little scratched up from the shattered pieces from the glass but other then that he had made it.

_Phew! That was close! _Ron thought to himself. _It's a good thing Kim and I- _Ron's eyes enlarged. _KIM!_

Ron looked around franticly, then he spotted her.

"Kim!"

He rushed over to where she was, "Kim?" to his surprise Kim wasn't hurt as much as he thought she was, of course she had some cuts but less than him. _I've got to get her home.._

_

* * *

_

Kim woke with a start sitting straight up. _I'm home? _Indeed she was, back in her room as if the past events in her mind was nothing but a dream.

"Hey, K.P!" a familiar voice said.

She looked up, "Ron? How did I-" Kim gasped, "Does my Mom know about what happened!"

"No worries, K.P." Ron smiled, closing his eyes, "I told her you fell into a rose bush!"

"How did I get here?" Kim asked.

"I brought you home!" Ron said, smiling and pointing at himself.

"Wait, if you told her I fell in a rose bush, wouldn't she ask why you were carrying me?"

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, as he sat on Kim's bed, "Yeah.. uh, you might not want to know what I told her..."

Kim raised an eyebrow.

Ron smiled goofily.

Then suddenly Kim noticed something, her friend had scratches all over! "Oh my gosh! What happened to you!" Kim asked reaching forward.

Ron grabbed her wrist, "Ah, It's nothing, your Mom concluded I'm the reason you fell into the bush..."

"What really happened!" Kim asked eagerly.

"Trust me you do not want to know!" the blond boy assured her, closing his eyes and waving his hands. He looked at her, "How are you?"

"I'm not sure..." the redhead answered, putting a hand on her forehead, "I feel kind of dizzy..."

"Probably just all the rolling coming back to you.."

"What time is it?" Kim asked.

Ron pointed at her clock. It read, "3:35"

"I missed school?"

"Yeah, your Mom said she wanted you to rest up so you could be refreshed and start living a normal life."

Kim crossed her arms, "Oh really.."

"Yeeeah.. well since it's Friday do you want catch a movie or something? T-that is if you feel up to it!"

"Relax I'm fine!" she insisted. "Go downstairs, I'll get changed, then we can take off."

"Ok." He left.

Kim threw the pink covers off, she hung her legs over the side of the bed. Her legs tingled. She went to stand but fell forward onto her knees. _That's weird.._ She forced herself up. _It's probably nothing..._

She started to get changed.

* * *

Ron sat on the couch between the annoying twins. Looking back and forth at each twin as they talked.

Jim started, "We're going working on-"

Tim added, "Making our race cars shoot lasers!"

"That way we can-"

"Shoot at people we don't like!"

"Or just break stuff."

"Either way it's fun!"

Ron looked ahead of himself annoyed, "Great, great, that's very interesting.."

"Ready, Ron?" Kim called, as she made her way down the stairs, wearing her cute long sleeved yellow shirt and jeans.

"Ready!" Ron said scurrying to his feet, rushing to get away from the tweebs.

"So, what would you like to see?"

Ron smiled, rubbing his hands together he said, "Actually I have a better idea!"

* * *

Ron grinned wildly as he stuffed two handfuls of Nacho's into his mouth.

"When you say see a "movie" I don't really see how Bueno Nacho fits into that category.."

Rufus jumped onto the table, leaping into a plate of Nacho's, "Hehe wheeeeeeeeee!

"So, what's the deal with being so upset about giving up the hero thing?" Ron asked, shoving another Nacho into his mouth.

"How can I **_not_** be upset!" Kim frowned, "I've been doing this almost all my life and suddenly she wants me to quit!"

"Why not stop? Sometimes you say you wish you were like everyone else."  
Kim put her Nacho in the cheese and spun it, "Well yeah, but that was then, I like helping people, and it's what I do best!"

"Ya know K.P. eventually you'll have to stop anyway!" Ron pointed out, pointing a cheesy Nacho at Kim, "I can't imagine you fighting the bad guys when you're an old lady!"  
"I don't see how being old would have anything to do with my crime fighting! Just look at my Grand Ma!"

Ron looked to the side as if thinking, "Yeah, your right. One for you.." he ate the Nacho in his hand.

"I don't care what anyone says!" Kim started, clenching a fist, "I'm not going to stop! No one is going to control my life!"

"So basically...your never going to stop? What if you want to go to college? Or you want get married..or uh have kids or um...something."

"I'm sure I can balance College and crime fighting, I've been doing it with school forever! And as far as getting married goes..." she was saddened by the thought, "I really doubt there's a guy out there for me..."

Ron stared blank at Kim, cheese running down his face. _How can she say that about herself? There are tons of guys out there probably dying to go out with her! And maybe..._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by the heart wrenching scream of his best friend.

She fell to the floor.

"KIM!"


	3. The Pain Of Transformation

Chapter 3 The Pain Of Transformation!

"KIM!" Ron knelt down beside her.

Kim pushed herself up.

"Are you okay!" Ron asked, giving her an arm to lean on, helping her stand.

"My legs...they're..." She groaned.

"What? What's the matter!"

She squinted, confused, "They're burning..."

"What?"

"Ron," Kim began, trying to totally stand up. "Please, take me home."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay now?" Ron asked as they approached her house. 

Kim smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, I told you my legs don't hurt as much anymore."

"But are you sure that-"

"Ron," Kim smiled tilting her head, "I'm totally fine. Don't worry so much about me!"

Kim opened the door to her house and went in, "Bye!"

He waved, a unsure smile on his face, "Bye!"

The door shut.

Ron lowered his arm, he stared at the door, concerned for her. _I can't help it Kim.._

* * *

The truth was Kim wasn't fine, sure they didn't hurt as bad, but it was still hard to walk. Kim stumbled up the stairs, using the wall for support, making her way to her room. 

She was finally in her room! She didn't bother to change, it wasn't that late anyways. Kim jumped onto her bed snuggling under her covers. The burning in her legs had finally gone away, she decided to sleep the rest of it off. _I'm sure it was nothing.. _She drifted off into sleep. _Nothing..._

* * *

Dr. Drakken was still trying to fix the Aqua Ray, not having much luck though, he couldn't concentrate! That stupid sidekick, what's his face, had ruined his brilliant invention! Not that it mattered since it didn't work. 

"You have to be the worst super villian in the world!" Shego ranted.

"No need to worry Shego!" Drakken whined, then his tone changed, "Once I fix the Aqua Ray, I will still continue my plan, all the world will bow to me and-"  
Shego gave the Aqua Ray a good swift kick, causing Drakken to fall off of it.

She grabbed him by the shirt, "IT DIDN'T EVEN WORK!"

"A small technicality..." He said, a little scared.

"A SMALL TECHNICALITY!" Shego roared in his face, she dropped him and laughed. She got in his face, "Read my lips, It didn't WORK!"

"It will once I've added this!" he held up a gem, "Once I add this I will finally turn them into fish! They have no choice but to bow to me, and make me the ruler of the entire world!"

Shego put her hand over her face, "Oh no, no, no." She looked up helplessly, "Why me!"

* * *

Kim stretched as she sat up. She looked out her window. It was dark out! She looked at the clock. 

She gasped, "11:30!" Once she thought about it she shrugged. _Oh well at least my legs don't hurt anymore.._

Kim sat on the side of the bed, letting a yawn slip. _Now everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be-_

Suddenly Kim noticed something, her ankles looked kind of...dry. Kim leaned foreward and started folding her pants up her leg.

Kim gasped, at what she saw!

Her leg had...scales? _How can this be? _Kim examined it more closely. Indeed, her skin was scaly,a scaly blue. Like a fish!

Kim let out a scream, a scream so loud that she was surprised her parents didn't rush up to her room.

Kim attempted to calm herself down, breathing deeply. _Okay, okay, don't freak out now, I'm sure it's nothing..._

The redhead couldn't tear her eyes off the precular sight.

_Okay now I'm freaking! "I've got to call, Ron!"_

Kim snatched up her phone and started to frantickly dial Ron's number.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Click._

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME! I DON'T WANT A NOSE TWEEZER!"

"...Ron?"

"Uh, wait, who is this?"

"Ron, it's me."

"Kim? You shouldn't call people in the middle of the night! They can get a bit cranky after twenty-one calls from the same tella marketer!"

"Ron, please, I need you!"  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I need you to come over right now!"

"Why?"

"Something really weird just happened, and I'm totally freaking out!"

"What? What was it?"

"It's too weird to explain over the phone, please just come over!"

"O-ok, I'll be right there!"

Click.

Kim stared at her legs, totally grossed out, and freaked out! What could have possibly happened to her!

Did it happen when she was unconious? If something did happen what was it? Kim thought hard trying think of anything that could have caused this. A small memory remained in her mind. One second she had passed out and the next she remembered a excruciating pain. But she never opened her eyes. Kim closed her eyes as she rolled her pants back down. What had happened?

"KIM!" a very loud and familiar voice called out to her from the stairs. Suddenly Ron burst into her room, almost falling over. "KIM! What happened? Are you all right!"

"I'm not sure..." Kim said making a grossed out expression. She pulled her pants up her leg, revealing her strange scaley legs.

Ron stared at it, his mouth gaping wide open.

"It's uh-you have uh-you look like...that's not normal is it!"

Before Ron could even ask, Kim answered, "I don't know what happened! Yesterday I was fine, and now I have..scales.."

"K.P. you were **not **"fine" you were far from "fine"!"

"What should I do!" Kim asked in a state of panic, not thinking straight.

"Call Wade?"

"Of course! He'll know what to do! He'll fix it!" Kim quickly found her kimunicater.

The screen lit up, Wade was sitting in front of his computer eating popcorn."Hey, Kim," Wade greeted."What's up?"

Kim put the kimunicator in front of her leg, "We have a problem."

Wade nearly choked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, I think it had something to do with Drakken but I-" Kim shot up, sitting up straight, "Wait! Ron! You were there! Did Drakken do anything strange? I mean do you know what happened to me!"

"I don't think anything-" Ron was about to go on, when he thought of something. _That laser! Or whatever it was.. It hit Kim! Maybe that's what caused this! _"It was the laser gun thingy!" he shouted out.

Kim looked at him confused, "The what?"

"I'm not sure what it's called, but it hit Kim, and now she's, well ya know.."

"I'll do some research on it." Wade declared.

"Ok, Wade. but please hurry!" Kim pleaded.

When the kimunicator went off, Kim looked at Ron desperately. "What am I going to do?" Kim gasped, "Did my parents ask why you were here?"  
"No, they couldn't have, they're not here."

"What makes you say that?"

Ron held up a small piece of paper, "This."

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**Went to Granma's, took Jim and Tim,**_

_**be back in a few days! Ok?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom and Dad.**_

_**P.S. Sorry, this was last minute.**_

Kim sighed relieved, "That's a relief."

"Yeah, you would have been in big trouble!" the blond boy pointed out.

"I hope Wade, hurry's up! I don't want to-"

Kim stopped suddenly, gripping the blankets, staring off blank.

"You don't want to what?" Ron asked.

Kim didn't answer, nor did she move.

"Kim? What's the matter?"

_What was that? _"I-I don't know, suddenly I felt..."

Everything in front of Kim was starting to blurr and sway. She felt light headed, and kept getting a reacurring chill.

She put a hand to her forehead, closing her eyes. "What's-"

Suddenly Kim's legs started to throb, a throb like she could feel her heartbeat in her legs only it was painful. It started to get worse and worse, until it started thumping in her thighs.

"Kim?"

_What is this? _Her eyes shot open. Then suddenly it hit her, the worst pain she had ever felt in her life!

She screamed.

"KIM!"

The pain spread thoughout her body, she found herself gripping her arms, trying to stop it! She fell foreward onto the floor, on her side.

"K-K-K-K-K" this is what Ron's word's sounded like to her, echoing, never finishing. She couldn't understand him not that she cared at the moment.

Kim rolled onto her stomach, her eyes closed, her teeth clenched tight. She forced herself to her knees.

Ron fell down beside her, "K-K-K-K-K-K! K-K-K-K-K-K-K!"

Another shot of pain struck her like a bolt of lighting, she fell back, sitting, leaning against her bed. Her body began to tremble. She gripped the blankets on the bed behind her. She braced herself as the pain became unbearable. She screamed. It was like contractions only 50 times worse!

She felt someone grip her hand. "K-K-K-K-K-K-K! I-I-I-I-I-M H-H-H-H-H-H! H-H-H- O-O-O-ON! K-K-K-K-K!"

The next thing that happened was unbelievable! Kim's pants ripped to pieces as her legs slowly started to merge together, connecting! The scales that used to be only on her legs spread out to her hips.

Kim's eyes only opened for a second, for Ron to see them roll back as she fainted.


	4. Fins?

Chapter 4 _Fins?_

Kim's eyes opened slowly, she squinted a little trying to get her blurry vision in focus. She could feel the sweat running down her forehead, and yet she could also feel a cool cloth dabbing it away.

Kim turned her head, "R-Ron?"  
"KIM!" he shouted suddenly, surprised she was awake.

Kim sat up, her eyes closed with her hand to her forehead. "I had a horrible nightmare.." She got out. "I was-" Kim stopped short as she realized something. Suddenly she screamed, "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

"N-now K.P. don't freak out on me!" Ron said, trying to calm her.

But she didn't listen, she just kept screaming, "I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Kim's arm flashed forward, grabbing the covers and throwing them off of her.

She gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! She had...fins? No, no, it couldn't be... could it? She examined it more closely. Shimmering silver, blue scales, covered her body where her legs used to be. They stopped when the reached her hips, but curved around it like hip hugger pants. And she also had a silver blue tail, which she was surprised to find that she could move.

She stared for a moment the she did what anyone would do in this situation, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Kim, it's ok, it's ok..." Ron looked either way then joined her, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Just then, "Beep, beep, beep, beep." Kim snagged the kimunicator.

"Hey Kim I found out what's wrong with," he stopped when he saw Kim's new fins, "you..."

"What's happening to me, Wade?" She questioned.

"Well, I found out Drakken was attempting to make something called a, "Aqua Ray" it's part of his plan for world domination, he wants to turn everyone into fish."

"Ok, well why aren't I a fish? Or uh why aren't I a whole fish?"

"I'm not sure," Wade puzzled, "Something doesn't add up..."  
"Oh! I know! It only hit her legs! I saw Drakken fireing it so I rammed it!"

"Well that might explain it.." the redhead concluded. "But what should I do?"

"I'm not quit sure yet, I'd have to research on a way to reverse the effect." Wade explained.

"But Wade I-" Kim stopped and screamed. The pain was coming back again! It was so forceful and sudden if it hadn't of been for Ron she would have fallen off her bed.

"KIM! KIM!" he freaked.

Kim slid out of his half hold, setting herself on the floor sitting upright against the back of her bed. She let out short, raspy weezing breathes, "I-I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

Ron fell to his knees beside her, frequently looking at the kimunicator that was propped against Kim's pillow, "Wade, what's wrong with her!"

"Her body is performing such rapid changes it seems to be too much for her! It's starting to creep into her lungs, so it's cutting off her air!"

Kim continued to breath raspily, she looked at Ron desperately, fear in her eyes, he could read her thoughts. _I'm going to die!_

Her hearing became infected again and she couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"What do I do!" the blond boy, asked in panic.

Wade did a quick skinny on his computer, "Put her in water! Maybe that will help her body to accept the changes faster!"

"Ok," Ron nodded nervously. He picked up Kim and headed for the bathroom, Wade turned kimunicator into a long legged robot and followed.

* * *

Ron sprinted for the bathroom, when he made it he carefully set Kim inside the bathtub. He turned both nozels in an attempt to make it fill faster.

Kim held the sides of the tub, her breaths becoming shorter and weaker. _Why did they bring me in here? _

_Come on, come on! _Ron thought in his mind, impatiently watching the facet fill the tub. He became more nervous when Kim began to cough instead of breath. Finally the water was pretty high but he didn't see much of a change in Kim.

"It's not working!" He screamed.

"Try dunking her!" Wade suggested.

Ron didn't even talk about it he immediately started to dunk Kim under the water.

Kim was surprised by action, she didn't know what to think but by instinct she fought to stay above the water. _What are you doing! _She thought.

"Maybe you should hold her under!" Wade coxed.

Ron was relunctant, but he did as Wade said, after all Wade had never been wrong before. Right?

Ron held Kim under, tears welling in his eyes.

_What? Why are you doing this? What's going on! _Her mind raced in panic. She desperatly tried to fight her way up but Ron was stronger then she was. She didn't know what to make of this, all she felt was betrayel. _Why are you doing this to me? _She thought, as murder crossed her mind. _I thought you were my friend! _

"Wade, I think I should let her up now!" Ron insisted.

"Not yet!" Wade urged.

Kim let out a underwater scream. _This is it! I'm going to drown! _But to her surprise, she didn't drown she could actually...breathe!

Kim felt Ron loosen his grip, she quickly sat up, but she didn't cough up any water.

"Kim! Are you ok?" Ron asked.

She gave him a good punch in the arm, "Why did you do that!"

Wade explained.

"You know you ruined my favorite sweater?" she growled wringing out the sleeve, "Ok, now what?" Kim asked.

"I continue trying to find a cure or a way to reverse the effect." he told her, "You just hang tight."

"I can't stay here by myself!" She blurted out, "What if I have another "attack"? What will I do!"  
"She's right," Wade agreed, "She'll have to stay at your house." he said referring to Ron.

"My house?" Ron repeated nervously, "How would I pull that off?"  
"He's right!" Kim agreed, "If his Mom saw my fins she'd tell my Mom when she comes back!"

"Sorry guys but you'll have to figure this out on your own!" Wade signed off.

They looked at each other.

* * *

_**Knock. Knock.**_

The door opened, "Hello?"

"Uh hi, Mom," Ron said with a goofy half smile, "Sorry I needed you to get the door..."

He walked into the house.

"Ronald why are you carrying Kim?" Miss Stopable asked.

"Oh I uh... She-"

"I hurt my ankle!" Kim finished.

"Oh." Ron's Mom said looking her over.

Kim grinned nervously trying to keep the blanket covering her fins to stay covering them.

"Ok Mom," Ron began, walking toward the steps, "Uh, Kim's going stay here a few days."

"Why?" his Mother asked.

They were silent.

"Because her parents went away and she's uh... um-"  
"Afraid of the dark!" the redhead added.

His Mom raised an eyebrow, "Ok... she can sleep in the living room on the pull out couch.."

"Thanks Mom!" Ron smiled.

"Psst," Kim coaxed, "I can't sleep in the living room!" she whispered, "What if your Mom comes down and sees!"

Ron nodded. "Actually Mom, I think Kim is going to stay in my room.."

"Oh?" she looked at them both, "Oh well ok Ronald if that's how you feel, remember to be safe!" she said walking out of the room.

The two friends looked at each other with gross expressions on their faces.

_Author's Note: Haha, I only have a slight idea of what Ron's Mom acts like. I hope Wade's whole logic about this situation didn't confuse you, I just made stuff up lol._


	5. Just Friends?

Chapter 5 _Just friends?_

It felt a little strange at first, Ron walking into his bedroom, holding Kim.

At first it was fine, but after Ron said, "Welcome to your new home!" It felt kind of weird and awkward. They felt like two newly weds on their wedding night. They looked at each other briefly, then blushed and looked away.

Ron of course wasn't implying anything like that! After all they were just _friends_.

Kim wasn't blown away or anything by the state of his room, she had been in it before, it looked the same. Blue carpenting, aque green bed spread, blue walls, green entertainment center, green night stand and a green alarm clock, it wasn't hard to figure out his favorite colors. And of course it was messy, as always. But Kim couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable, most of the time they were always in her room, and although she had slept over she had never actually _slept _in Ron's room. Which made the situation all the more awkward.

"Ok, um well, I guess I'll go get the spare mattress," Ron said, almost in a way trying to make her feel more at ease since she would be sleeping on the floor.

She felt a little better now, "Oh, uh ok."

Ron of course couldn't carry Kim and the mattress so he set her on his bed.

The "awkweird" feeling, as they sometimes called it, came back. When he set her down, their faces came dangerously close, Kim couldn't help, but be a little aroused, by this. Their faces so close, his warm breath against her face, her hair messily curved above her head, the wedding night feeling came back, but surprising this time she didn't mind it.

After Ron left the room, Kim sat up. She couldn't help her mind from getting inappropriate idea's, after all; who wouldn't? But these feelings and idea's always came to an upright halt as she told herself time and time again. _No, that can't happen! We're friends, it would ruin our friendship!_

She put her face in her hands and said allowed, "No, no, no! Not _now! _I can't deal with _this_ and _feelings_ for Ron too!"

"Yes?" Ron said, only hearing his name.

Kim gasped and shot up, "R-Ron! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Um, I just got here.. Did you call for me?"

"No! No, it was nothing.."

"Oookay.." he paused briefly, then continued to drag a over sized mattress into his room. "Here's your bed!"

Kim gawked at it, "Ron! That's going to take up your whole floor!"

Ron examined the mattress, then seemed to get an idea, with one foot he started kicking clothes out of the way.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Here let me help!" she said, forgetting her disability, luckily she caught herself before she fell, "Oh yeah right.."  
"No worries, K.P, I got it!" Letting the mattress lean against the outside of the door, he quickly picked up the clothes and other miscellaneous things on his floor, then threw them in his already overpacked closet. He used his whole body to close the door, then wipe his forehead, "Phew! Ya see? I can handel things!" After saying that he worked on his next project, getting the mattress in the room.

* * *

After the mattress was layed out on the floor Ron set her on her bed.

"Thanks," she nodded, "Can you hand me my backpack?" she said pointing at the pink bag she had hidden under the blanket.

He oblidged. She started rummaging through it, when all of the sudden Ron started to take his shirt off. She stared wide eyed, dumbfounded.

He was about to unzip his pants when he suddenly remembered she was there. He let out a short scream, grabbing a cuddle buddy from his dresser to hide his expossed chest. He made his way out of the room rambling sorry's.

While he was gone, Kim slipped into a tank top.

Seconds later Ron came back in, but he hadn't changed. He usually just slept in his boxers, but since Kim was here, well you get the picture, so he decided he could go one night in his jeans.

Ron snuggled down under his covers, peeking out, watching Kim as she brushed her long red hair.

Kim was going to start making conversation, but for some reason decided against it. So the room was silent.

She knew Ron was watching her so she teased him a little by running her fingers through her hair and tossing it around, even best friends know when their friends are hot!

She was having fun until she heard him say, "Are you done? I want to turn off the light!"

Her heart sank a little, as all girls hearts do when they realize they're not coming off as sexy as they thought they were.

It was actually the _contrare_ of what she had thought, her thoughts about him were exactly on the money. He just wanted the light off so maybe this pulse would go away.

She nodded. _Click._

* * *

The room was dark, and silent, the two friends fast asleep. Neither one of them expecting anything.

Ron slept peacefully until he felt a tugging at his blankets, which soon awoke him, "Hmm? What?" he said groggily.

"Ron.." a hushed shakey voice said, "It's happening again!"

He swung his head groggily, "What are you talking about?"

"Ron.." pain was clear in her voice this time, a strong warning came out of it.

It suddenly dawned upon him, he quickly switched the lamp on. Carefully he made his way out of the bed. He made it to her and picked her up.

She clung tightly to his neck, her breathe coming out in quick shots, he knew she was trying to keep from screaming, fearing she might awaken his Mother.

They made it to the bathroom, he locked the door, then set her in the tub. He turned on both nozzles then took her hands. She squeezed them tightly, fighting back another scream of agony. Ron had confidents that everything would be fine, but of course there's always that small fear. His hands started to turn red, he realized it was becoming more painful for her. Finally the tub was full. This time she dunked herself. The pain didn't leave immediately, it still tormented her under the water. She screamed sending up bubbles, her tail wagged fiercly, splashing water onto him and everything else in the room. Finally it stopped.

Kim tried to push herself up but her hand slipped. Ron helped her.

He reached for a towl but found none.

"Crap," he said, "Mom musn't have done the laundry yet." he looked around. He grabbed the next best thing and wrapped her in it.

Ron quietly made his way out of the bathroom, not that it mattered, after they had gotten into the bathroom they were louder then all hell.

Ron carefully kicked the door open.

"Ronald?" his Mother said, who had been on the other side of the door, " What was all that noise?"

They froze. They didn't know what to say! There they were, a total mess! They were both soaked, both panting, and Ron was holding her again!

"What were you two doing?"

They said nothing, then started spilling out random lies, tripping over their sentences. Pretty soon they weren't even sure if they were saying real words!

"I was only joking before, Ronald," she scolded, "You can't just-" she stopped short when she noticed something, "Ronald! That was my grandmothers blanket!"

"Oh, yeah, um, sorry about that.." Ron said.

* * *

Kim and Ron were back in his room again. The two teens had gotten a long lecture, but at least she didn't find out.

"I'm so sorry, Ron," Kim began, "This wouldn't have happened if I would have listened to my Mom! I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess!"

"It's ok Kim, this whole thing was my fault to begin with, besides we've been in worse messes!"

Kim layed down, she obviously didn't want to talk anymore so after a few minutes he turned off the light.

* * *

It was very early the next day. All was peacefull again until the sudden sound of the kimunicator awakened the two friends. They were only half awake, but the second sound of it seemed louder, so much louder Ron fell off his bed. Trying to stop himself from crashing onto Kim, he put his arm's straight out. Kim's eyes shot open at the sound of a thud on either side of her head. She realized Ron was right above her. She blushed.

"I got it!" Ron said, reaching into Kim's bag and grabbing the kimunicator.

"Hey guys," Wade began, "I have some good news and some bad news."

"Give us the good news first," Ron said, "Bad news is always soo.. bad.."

"Ok, so I found out how you can reverse the effect-"

Kim butted in, "Oh my god! You did!"

"Yeah, but here's the bad news, you have to go back to Drakken's hideout."

Kim and Ron gasped then looked at eachother.


	6. Kiss Of Life

Chapter 6 Kiss Of Life

"How am I supposed to do that?!" Kim asked, panic thick in her voice. "I don't have legs!"

"Well, here's another up side to it, Drakken moved his hideout to the middle of the ocean,"

Now this would make the journey a little easier, but still.. "I can't go _in _there!"

"I know," Wade said, "It's going to be up to Ron!"

Ron drew back, "M-me?!"

"Of course **_you_**! You're the only one who can do this, Ron! It's up to _you_!"

"B-b-but-"

"Please, Ron," Kim pleaded. "I have to get changed back to normal before my Mom and Dad come back! And before something even _worse _happens!"

Ron wasn't sure about the whole thing but he agreed, for Kim's sake, "Ok, I'll give it a shot..."

* * *

Ron stared out over the ocean as he leaned against the deck. He was very worried about Kim. What if they couldn't get Kim back to normal? What would become of her? All he knew was Kim's fate was in his hands.. _Kim.._

Soon you could see Dr. Drakkens hideout in the distance, he was never any good at keeping a secret hideout "_secret"_.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked him.

He looked over his shoulder at her, "Ready,"

The ship had carried both Kim and Ron thus far, it was up to them to go the rest of the way. The plan was to sneak in, scan the ray that had been used to turn Kim into a mermaid in the first place, as Wade had instructed them, then sneak out.

After Ron had finished getting into his scuba gear he picked Kim up. He felt her shiver, looking at her face he could tell she was nervous, nervous about swimming in the water like _this_, she hadn't swam in her new body yet.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She swallowed hard, "Y-yeah,"

He paused then said, "I can go myself if you really don't want to do this.."

"N-no!" she interrupted, "I-I have to be there, just incase you need back up.." she eyed the waters nervously.

"Ok..." he said, "Ready?"

She nodded. She jumped as Ron helped her over. When she hit the water he dove in after her.

* * *

Once Kim was under, she wasn't afraid anymore, she could breath just fine, although she was frustrated with her tail, she wasn't quite sure how to swim right. She flopped her tail around all which ways until she finally admitted, "I can't figure out how to swim!" when she said this under water she was surprised she could talk!

Ron swam to her side, taking her hand he helped her the best he could until she got the hang of it. Kim and Ron swam until they reached Drakken's hideout. They both surfaced.

"Ok," Ron said, "I'm going in."

He started to climb up when Kim grabbed his arm, "Be careful."

He looked at her, nervously he said, "Heh, I will,"

* * *

Once Ron was inside he did the best he could to keep quiet, of course he was clutzey though so every once in awhile he would knock something over or run into a door, but amazingly he still wasn't caught!

Soon Ron could hear voices of two people he knew all too well. Ron followed the sound of their voices until he came to the room they were in. He peeked through the window on the door, through it he could see Drakken and Shego arguing by that big machine he had seen before. Ron carefully slipped into the room. Quietly he crept toward the machine. He was extra cautious even though Drakken and Shego were in such a_ loud _fight that even if he had made a ton of noise he was positive they wouldn't have heard him.

"Why don't you just admitt this plan is stupid, and give it up!"

"It is not _stupid_, Shego! I admit there were a few minor flaws, but nothing that I cannot deal with!"  
Shego threw her hands up in the air, "You are hopeless! I don't know why I am still working for you!"

"You shall see, Shego! Once I have fixed the _Aqua Ray _and have conquered the world, you will beg for my forgiveness!"

As they continued, Ron held up the Kimumicator to the Aqua Ray. A laser shown on the machine, scanning it's contents.

"That is not going to happen!"

"Oh but it is!"  
"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is so too!"

Shego growled uncontrollably, she lit her hands up and in her rage shot two blasts of energy at the evil genius, "IS NOT!" He was lucky he had good reflexes and ducked just in time! But unfortunately his Aqua Ray wasn't so lucky. The blasts scorched right through the machine., melting it down.

The sudden impact sent Ron's Kimunicator from his hands and smack dab in the middle of the room. After Drakken's shock and dismay of the sudden destruction of his creation, he soon noticed the gadget lying on the floor. After he picked it up and examined it he knew exactly what it was. He didn't even have to tell Shego, she had already started looking for Kim Possible. Savagely she ripped at the remains of the machine, burrowing underneath it. Underneath the rubble she soon came upon Ron Stobbable.

"Oh ho ho!" she grinned. She leaned down into Ron's face. "Where's Kimmie, _SideKick_?"

Without answering he shrieked and ran. Drakken and Shego immediately followed after him.

* * *

_What's taking him so long? _Kim thought as she bobbed up and down in the water. She couldn't help but worry. I mean after all, _Ron _was in there! As much as she loved Ron, as a friend, she couldn't deny his usual occurring fault to almost always mess up. Could she really trust him with the fate at hand? She shook her head. How could she even think such things! Ron was her best friend! He wouldn't let her down!

A scream that only Ron could make rang out and made it to Kim's ears. Soon Ronald appeared and no sooner then he had appeared he disappeared beneath the ocean.

"Ron? What's wrong!" Kim barely got to ask him.

No explanation was necessary once Drakken and Shego arrived.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken gasped, noticing her.

In her panic to hide her secret she struggled to get beneath the water quickly. In her struggle she wagged her tail so fiercely that it splashed above the water momentarily. It was only for a few seconds but the sight of it was long enough to make Drakken and Shego jump. Both Drakken and Shego tilted their heads as they watched Kim's mermaid form swim away under the clear water.

It took a few minutes for them to come up with an explanation for themselves! An evil grin spread out on Drakken's face.

"Goodbye Kim Possible," he laughed to himself.

* * *

Drakken and Shego ran up the tower inside the hideout.

"Hurry, Shego! Before they get out of range!" Drakken shouted behind him.

Once they reached the top of the tower, Drakken whipped a blanket off of a strange looking telescope like gun.

"What is that?" Shego asked, not at all impressed by it's appearance.

"It's my Wave Manipulator 3000! It Manipulates waves and weather control! With this I can condure up a doozy of a storm!"  
Shego raised an eyebrow, "_Doozy_?" Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Drakken ignored her comment and didn't hesitate! He aimed the gun at the waters. "Farewell, _Kim Possible_!"

A laser shot out.

* * *

Kim and Ron swam as fast as they could above the surface of the water, searching desperately for their get away boat.

"What do you mean you _couldn't get the information_!?" Kim exclaimed.

"I-I tried but the Kimmunicator, well it got out of my hands and-!"

"You mean I'm stuck like this?!?!"

"No no no! I mean I'm sure Wade can figure out some way to-"

Kim stopped swimming and faced Ron, "Wade said this is the only way he could reverse the affect! If the machine is destroyed then-then.." A million things raced through Kim's mind. Would she really be stuck like this forever? She would never walk again? What were her parents going say? How would she ever finish school? How would she ever get married? Or have kids? What about college? She would never have the opportunity to go? What if the police, and the news and scientists found out?!?! Would she be just another experiment??? She would never be able to lead a normal life???

"Kim, I'm sorry but-"  
Kim splashed hard at Ron, "Just-just leave me alone!" she submerged.

"Kim!"

The sound of thunder caught Ron's attention. He looked up. The clouds were grey now? How could that be? It was just sunny!

The waters suddenly became fierce! Smashing down on Ron and sending him under. Ron franticly fought his way above the water, but only to get pushed under by another terrible wave.

Ron tried to swim up, but the ocean was rough and merciless! It tossed him to and fro, becoming the judge over whether he lived or died. If he stayed under too much longer he would drown! His scuba suit lay outside of the hideout, he was in such a rush to get away, he didn't even grab it!

Kim was having a dreadful time as well. Mermaid or not, the waters were hard to swim through! It's goal seemed to be to push her back. But at least, whether she was above water or below either way she could breath. Ron on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He had successfully fought his way above the water to get a quick breath but was pulled under again. As he struggled to stay alive he screamed, without help he would surely perish! His last scream rang out like a gun shot before he was submerged. "Kim!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ron?" Kim said, reacting to her name being called. Despite her current anger toward him she swam back. Soon she came across him. He was fighting for his life, trying to make it above the water again. But after awhile his strokes became weak and slow, his last breath shot up sending bubbles out of his mouth. Then slowly he sank.

"Ron!" Kim screamed. With skillful speed she swam to him. Holding him beneath his arms she swam upward. She broke through the surface.

"Ron! Ron!" She shook him. Nothing..

It was no use! She wouldn't be able to help him as long as they were in the water! She had to try to swim back, and fast! Kim splashed under the water, zooming through the ocean.

She knew she wasn't fast enough! He would be dead by the time she got there! Unless..

It was stupid to hesitate but the idea was.. so strange... But she had to try! Kim took in a deep breath. Kim pressed her lips against his, breathing into his mouth with an open mouth kiss. For a moment she closed her eyes. It was only buddy breathing..but..but it was electric! After the faze passed she opened her eyes, still breathing into him. She did this until she could see a beach in the distance. She recognized it! They were home!

* * *

The waves washed the two friends up onto the shore. Kim crawled onto Ron's still seemingly lifeless body. Kim began to cry but not only in sadness but in a anger toward herself. Why did she have to get him involved? This was her problem! Not his! How could she be so selfish!  
But there was no time to cry, even though she continued to. Kim put her mouth over his, her tears sliding onto his face. She attempted CPR, but each time she brought her mouth back to him it was more like a kiss, a kiss that begged him to come back from the dead. When she unlocked her lips with his, she heard a sort of gurgling sound. Only seconds later Ron began to cough up what seemed like gallons of the ocean water.

He squinted. "Kim?"

She embraced him, his head resting on her breasts, "Oh Ron!" she sighed relieved.

"What happened?" he asked woozily.

She smiled, _"It doesn't matter.. you're safe now.." _she said soothingly, stroking his face. She wasn't sure what she was doing. She was just so relieved he was alive!

As he became more aware he blushed as he watched her bikini bra strap slide down her shoulder.

She also blushed realizing how awkward this was for two _friends_.

She backed away from him. "Uh.. um..sorry.."

Ron sat up, "I-it's ok!"

The two gazed into each other's eyes. They couldn't help but get caught up in each other!

In the distance fire works shot off and exploded in the sky! Bursting into many different colors! But neither of them noticed, they didn't even hear them.

The moon shown down on Kim, Illuminating her face, and making her scales on her tale sparkle. She was such a beautiful mermaid! Mermaid or not she was beautiful..but she just looked so amazing!

Ron wasn't in a tux or anything, but the look of his ripped clothes and messy soaked hair kind of made him look hot too!

Ron was released from the spell momentarily, recalling some vague memory. Quietly but sincerely he asked, "Did you kiss me?"

Kim's heart began to pound inside her chest. _Oh Ron.. I want to tell you everything but.. I'm afraid... _

"I-it's called buddy breathing!" She blurted out.

"Buddy breathing? Oh uh yeah! I-I've heard of that! Um right.."  
They laughed awkwardly. Soon their awkward laughter faded into an awkward silence. Ron was the one who broke it. "So I uh guess we should get back to my place.."

Kim looked around then smiled, "Why don't we just stay here for the night?

"Here?" Ron repeated the suggestion, surprised.

Her smile widened,"Yeah!"

"But what if someone comes?!"

Kim pondered the question, looking around for a solution. Then she smiled again and pointed, "We could sleep over there behind those big rocks! Besides if I have one of those "attacks" again, you could just toss me in!" Kim joked.

"I guess if that's what you want to.."

She smiled and nodded.

Ron smiled back.

* * *

"So, the Aqua Ray did work.." Dr. Drakken pondered, as he paced across the room.

"It still didn't work!" Shego pointed out, "She's not a _fish_ she's a _mermaid_!"

"Never the less Shego, this could work to our advantage!"

Shego's eyes widened, "What? How?"

"Well isn't it obvious? She's helpless! Why else would she have her _sidekick_ do all the work for her? What could she possibly do in her state? Nothing! I tell you Shego, this is the time to strike and be rid of Kim Possible once and for all!"


	7. No Regrets

Chapter 7 No Regrets

Kim slept peacefully, contently, wagging her tail ever so gently. Gentle waves splashed themselves onto the shore, just barely touching Kim's long gorgeous tail.

Ron watched her as she slept. She looked so cute! Ron felt awful about letting her down.. Ron stared at the ground. He felt like a terrible friend! He was her only chance! Now what would become of her?

"I'm an idiot.." he whispered to himself.

"Ron?" said a quiet voice.

Ron looked up, Kim was waking up!

"Ron? Are you still awake?" Kim asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah.." he answered, his voice was almost a whisper.

When Kim had rubbed the sleep from her eyes she could see that Ron was upset about something.

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

He rolled over onto his side, facing away from her, "Nothing..."

Kim pushed herself up, using her one arm for support. She rested her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, you can tell me. We're friends, remember?"

Ron sat up but he didn't look at her, "Well it's that well.. I-I'm sorry I let you down..."

Kim's eyes grew wide in surprise, "Let me down?"

"Yeah..you know... Before..."

"Oh.." Kim had almost forgotten. "It's ok, Ron! I shouldn't have gotten you involved in all this! It's my fault! This should have never happened in the first place!"

Ron eyes became even sadder. "But you were counting on me.."

Kim smiled sadly. Aw, he's so sweet.. With one hand she turned his face toward her. "Ron you could never let me down.. You're always there for me! You didn't have to help me at all! But you did! And I'm extremely grateful for that!"

They stared at each other for a moment, having their faces so close to each other again was bringing up things inside them again. It was like a tingling sensation that grew up inside them until it exploded. Kim's heart fluttered, her breath came out shaky. She let go of Ron's face and took a deep breath, "Eh hem.." she pushed hair out of her face. "So um.. do you want to go for a swim?"

Ron laughed shortly, "I would think you had enough of "swimming"

Kim shrugged, "I might as well enjoy this." She smiled, "Come on! You know you want to!"

Ron smiled back, "Sure."

Kim dove in first, and it was a very graceful dive, as if she had been a mermaid all her life. Ron tried to follow her lead, but he tripped and fell head over heels into the water. Kim tried to stifle giggles behind her hand.

He smirked, "Oh you think that's funny!" he splashed her, "Ha!"

Kim laughed and splashed him back. Their water fight continued until Kim gave one last powerful splash with her tail.

"Hey no fair!" Ron laughed.

Kim laughed as she submerged. All was quiet for a moment, until Kim broke through the surface behind Ron. She pulled him under briefly.

"Hey!"

She attempted to dunk him a second time but Ron stopped her. Ron held her firmly by her forearms. She laughed as she struggled to get away. Soon their laughter died down, as Kim became too tired to struggle. They had really put alot into that water battle! The two friends stared at each other, panting heavily, Ron still holding her. Their faces were closer then they had ever been! Their eyes locked on one anothers.

Ron had never had this feeling before, for anyone else that is, sure he had had other girlfriends, but now it just seemed as if they were trying to fill the hole that had been empty for so long, that yearned for something he thought he could never have. But now, here, she was giving him shakes and shivers he couldn't ignore! But would he imagine them away again? Would he pretend they weren't real like he had done oh so many times?

Kim had never felt her heart beat so fast. Time and time again, every once in awhile, the strongest feeling would over power her when she was around Ron. But she was so afraid, she didn't want to loose what they already had over some "feelings" what if he didn't feel the same way? Things would never be the same between them! Could she risk it all for some "feeling" that would possibly never be?

How much longer would Ron have to pretend? Would he just let it all go and let it haunt him for the rest of his life? No! Never! Kim was worth it!

Ron smiled.

Kim became dizzy and starry-eyed. She wasn't sure if she could hold back anymore.

They were both still panting, trying to catch their breath. They stared at each other silently, save for the sound of their breathing.

Kim felt Ron's grip on her tighten. "Kim...I.."

Kims heart pounded inside of her, her chest rose and fell a little faster now. She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Only one thing escaped from her lips, "Ron.."

Slowly their lips met, meeting each other in a wet open mouth kiss. Once they touched they exploded in passion! Feelings that had been long locked up burst out in anything but a gentle kiss. They had both been waiting a long time for something like this, they had waited too long! The two teens couldn't control themselves!

The two "friends" wildly kissed each other, with no regrets or fears or thoughts of turning back. Nothing seemed more true, more rule, more perfect than this moment.

"Good evening Kim Possible." a voice projected by a bullhorn said from above them.

After a spot light shown down on them Kim and Ron unlocked their lips and looked up toward the source of the noise.

"Drakken!" they exclaimed in unison.

Drakken stared dumbly and the two teens for a moment, then he rubbed his eyes. "Uh, um, er, were those two just displaying affection toward one another?" he asked Shego.

Shego didn't look surprised, "Yup."

Drakken turned back toward the couple, blushing, "Uh, um, erm, sorry about interrupting your uh.. I mean.. Oh never mind! Now that I know that you two are dating this will make it even easier."

Drakken laughed as a long robotic arm reached out of the ship and grabbed Ron.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"Now Kim Possible," Dr Drakken began pointing an accusing finger at Kim,"You will surrender or I will crush your boyfriend into- into- uh.. Shego!!"

"I really don't know.."

"Yes! Or I will crush you into "I really don't know" and uh.. Shego! I can't use that.. Well um I will crush him and there will be pain! So you better surrender if you know what's good for you! Mwahahahaha ha.. ha. ha-" Drakken stopped short when he felt a tapping on his shoulder, "Hmm?"

"Uh Dr D. not to put a damper on you whole.. crazy evil triumphant laugh thing.. but uh.. since you're after Kim.. why didn't you just grab her?"

Drakken stared off into the distance dumbly, "Uh.. No matter! I still have the power to do that!"

With a girlish like shriek Ron hit the water.

Drakken snagged the joystick that controlled his robotic toy. Kim dove, the robot hand just missing her.

Frustrated, Dr. Drakken pushed the lever forward harshly, the hand smacked down into the water.

"Uh Dr. D. that's not a good-"

"Ha! I have her!"

* * *

The hand hit the water with such force it made a wave that sent Kim flying. Once she was swimming upright she scanned around herself to see where the hand was. She never saw it sneak up behind her. Kim screamed as the hands fingers clutched around her. She struggled to brake free but it seemed the more she struggled the tighter the hand squeezed her.

Ron, who had swam under searching for her, saw her in distress. He attempted to help her but as soon as he touched the hand it began to electrocute both of them. What seemed like a thousand volts pulsed through their body. The hand jerked upwards, it's grip loosened and Kim was free, but she wasn't out of danger. The hand had been electrocuting Kim before Ron had touched it, she was in much worse shape than him!

She had passed out, her body was still jumping from the powerful shock.

Being electrocuted wasn't the only reason she was in such bad shape. The metal hand had a sharp point on it and when it pulled upward it had sliced deep into Kims side. So there she was, sinking, sinking, sinking.. The blood from her side spilling upward as she fell. Kim opened her eyes partially, before she blacked out she could have sworn she saw someone swimming toward..it looked like Ron.

* * *

"Yes!" Dr Drakken cheered doing a little dance, "Kim Possible is finished!!"

"Don't be so sure.." Shego said pointing carelessly.

"Eh? Huh? What?" Dr. Drakken gasped. That sidekick...whose name escaped him at the moment, was pulling Kim possible out of the water. "No! Shego! Finish them off!"

Shego lit up her hands, a killer gleam in her eyes, "My pleasure!"

* * *

"Kim! Kim!"

Kim said nothing, her body lay limp and lifeless on the beach sand.

Ron noticed the hideous wound on her side. Ron tarred off a piece of his already mangled shirt and wrapped it around her. "Kim.. everything's going to be all right... I promise.."

"Think again, Sidekick!"

When Ron turned a foot collided with his face. He skidded backwards across the sand. When he stopped he looked to see what had hit him. To his horror Shego was standing right over Kim, her hands blazing a wild green.

"Bye Princess!" she smiled.

"Kim!!!" Ron dove at Shego tackling her down.

With a growl Shego kicked him off. When Ron landed on his back he found himself at Shego's mercy. "Give up!" she demanded bringing down a glowing fist. Ron moved his head quickly, dodging the attack, then grabbed Shego by the wrists. The two struggled against each other for only a moment, in the end Shego threw him back towards the ocean. He immediately picked himself up and ran at her. He felt his mystic monkey powers kicking in and without hesitation he used them against her, "Waaaaa!!!!!!!"

Shego screamed as she was whirled into the ocean. "It won't be that easy, Sidekick!" she screamed at him when she surfaced. She looked up at Drakken as if signaling for him.

Drakken laughed as he unveiled a ray, THE AQUA RAY! Ron watched in shock as he pointed the ray at his evil helper and shot her. But strangely enough Shego didn't seem to mind, in fact she was laughing! When the light that surround her faded away, he only caught a glimpse of Shego as she fell into the water. Ron edged toward the water, looking down into it. Suddenly a hand shot up and snatched his ankle and began to pull him in. Desperately he gripped the sand in his hands as if he expected it to keep him from being pulled under. But it was no use, Ron took in a deep breath before he went under.

* * *

Once Ron was under the water it seemed the mysterious creature that had grabbed him had disappeared. He looked around for it but saw nothing. When he thought the cost was clear and he attempted to swim up, but something charged into him pushing him down.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes. Shego??? And she's a, a, mermaid! It was true! Shego's lower half was a green mermaid tail!

"Give up!" she said with a sinister grin.

Never! Ron thought.

As if she had read his thought she charged at him. Ron quickly swam out of the way letting Shego swim into a reef.

Ron swam up, he had to get some air! Shego growled and swam after him. Just as he was able to take in a breath he was pulled under again. Ron struggled fiercely to brake free from Shego's grasp but she was very determined.

"Drown!" she screamed at him, "Drown!"

In a few more seconds Ron would do just that! Can't..hold..it... must breath... He couldn't hold his breath any longer! He was about to surrender to death when he remembered... "Kim.. every things going to be all right... I promise.." He had promised.. Then that magical moment flashed through his mind.

(FlashBack)

Kim felt Ron's grip on her tighten. "Kim...I.."

Kims chest rose and fell a little faster now. "Ron.."

Slowly their lips met, meeting each other in a wet open mouth kiss. Once they touched they exploded in passion! Feelings that had been long locked up burst out in anything but a gentle kiss. They had both been waiting a long time for something like this, they had waited too long! The two teens couldn't control themselves!

The two "friends" wildly kissed each other, with no regrets or fears or thoughts of turning back. Nothing seemed more true, more rule, more perfect than this moment.

(Now)

Kim... Suddenly he was filled with the same determination that Shego had, only his was stronger. Get off of me! His mind screamed as he kicked her away. Finally he was free! Ron broke through the surface, choking up water and gasping for breath. He struggled to swim toward the shore.

"Drakken!" he heard Shego scream.

ZAP!!!!!!!!!!

Ron looked back over his shoulder as he swam. He gasped. Shego was coming after him! And she had...legs? That's it! I can use that to turn Kim back to normal!

With almost no fear Ron swam toward the Drakken's ship. Using a rope that hung over the side of the ship he climbed up. When he made it on board he was met by Dr. Drakken.

"Good evening, Stuffable.."

"Stoppable."

"WHATEVER! Your heroic attitude is charming, but I'm afraid I'll be the one winning this time."

Ron looked around for some sort of weapon then grabbed the closest thing.. a mop.

Dr. Drakken grinned as he pulled out, what seem like out off thin air, a huge but strange looking gun. The front of the mop seemed to wilt as if it knew what it was up against. "Aw, C'mon, that's not fair!"

"I don't do fair!" Drakken smiled.

Ron whirled the mop at Drakken making his gun fly out of his hands, "Hey! That's not fair!"

Ron smiled defiantly, "I don't do fair!" With a yell, he punched Drakken in the face.

It didn't take long for Drakken to recover, with a scream he ran at Ron. Ron locked hands with Drakken pushing him back, but Drakken was un expectantly stronger then he looked. Ron looked at the ray nervously then back at Drakken. Soon Drakken was starting to over power him. He pushed down hard on Ron bending his fists back causing him to cry out.

"You fool! Did you really think you could defeat me? Ha! You're nothing! You're just a sidekick!"

Ron was nearly pinned to the ship floor now. Why did I ever think I could do this... He's right.. I'm just a sidekick... Just when he was about to give up he heard something.

"Ron.."

It was Kim.

"I-I can't breathe..."

Oh no! Ron thought. Not now! Not Here! She was having another attack! Ron had to do something and quick! Then he remembered. The Ray... If I turn her back to normal she'll be able to breath! Ron glared up at Drakken with new determination, "Maybe to you I'm just a "sidekick" but to Kim I'm more!"

Ron pushed back on Drakken until they stood eye to eye, then almost effortlessly he whirled him over his head into the water. Ron ran to the ray. Perfect! All he had to do now was hit the right button! But which one was it?

Rons attention was caught when he heard a loud growl. Just as he looked Shego jumped onto the bought, her hands blazing. "Say goodnight!"

With no other option he flipped the cover off a button and pushed it. Shego screamed when it hit her and almost instantly she was a mermaid. Still determined she started to crawl toward Ron, growling furiously.

In a state of panic he turned the ray toward Kim. His finger edged over the button when suddenly he felt her grab his ankle. He struggled to push while Shego pulled him down. With one more attempt he slapped his hand down.

It worked! The ray charged at shot Kim. Her screams were painful for him but he knew she would be all right.

"You're dead!" Shego screamed.

While trying to get away Ron accidently hit another button which made the gun spin around in circles. Shego screamed as it hit her and sent her flying.

"Phew." She's safe..

* * *

Kims eyes opened slowly as she awoke, her vision was blurred for only a moment.

"Ron?"

He smiled relieved, "Hey K.P."

"Why are you carrying me?" She asked weakly. She also realized she was wearing his mangled shirt and...boxers? She blushed. How embarrassing..

"You don't remember?"

Kim rubbed her head, "I can barely remember anything..."

"Well don't worry about it, I'll take care of you.."

Kim smiled, then slowly she drifted into unconsciousness.

Hang on.. Hang on Kim..

* * *

Kim awoke to the soft beeping that seemed to becoming from the side of her bed. When she opened her eyes she realized she was in a hospital.

As she looked around she noticed Ron, his head rested on the side of the bed, he was asleep. Looking out the window she could tell it was day light. _He must have been here all night..._

She smiled, gently she began to stroke his head.

"Kimmy!" Mrs. Possible cried running into the room.

"Mom? Dad? Tweebs?" What are you doing here?"

"Oh Kimmy," Kims mother began, "Ron called us and told us everything.."

"Everything?"

"_Everything_."

"Well then I guess what I should say first is, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disobeyed you.. But.. it's just I-I feel so empty without that part of me.. Well if you really want me to stop I will but.. I can't promise you it will be forever.. Can you understand?"  
"Oh Kimmy, I'm sorry too," Mrs Possible smiled sadly, "I was just so worried about you.. I didn't want anything to happen to you! But I'm really sorry.. You can keep going on life threatening missions, " she laughed, "But could you please maybe be a little more careful and come home a little earlier?"

Kim smiled, "It's a deal." They hugged.

"Hey Kim.." Jim and Tim said quietly.

"Hey tweebs." Kim laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked.

"I'll be ok.."  
Kim noticed Ron was starting to wake up. "Can I be alone, for a minute? I want to talk to Ron."

"Sure sweetie." her mother smiled.

Once everyone had left Kim only smiled as she watched Ron awaken.

"Bleh.. hmm. eh... numnumnum..." he mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Kim giggled.

"Kim! You're ok!" He shouted nearly knocking over a table, "I mean.. of course you're ok! You're Kim Possible! You can do anything! Ha ha..."

"Thanks Ron, for everything.."

"Well you're welcome but you might not be to happy in a minute.. I called your.."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's ok, we talked things out.."

Ron smiled, then his eyes drifted away. _I guess she doesn't remember.._

"So I see you're wearing your shirt again.." Kim teased raising an eyebrow.

"Oh uh yeah heh heh.. You needed it more than me you were- I mean you... You would have been cold!"

She laughed, "Yeah.. I really want to thank you Ron.."

"Hey you're welcome it was no big deal." he said looking away.

"No," she said grabbing his face, "I _really _want to _thank_ you."

"I don't.. uh.. mmph!"

Slowly she began to softly kiss him on the lips.

When she had finished he fell over.

She smiled, "Hey when I get out of here maybe we can.. go to a movie or something."

Ron sat up starry eyed. "Uhmumhaehuh..."

"Well I'm going to rest now.."

Ron shook his head. "Oh ok.. um I'll just leave you alone..."

His fingers hung over the door knob, then he stopped and looked back, "Kim..."  
"Yes.."

He rubbed his arm, "I.. I.. I love you..."

Kim smiled, "I love you too, Ron"

He walked back and gave her a serous kiss.

He was the luckiest guy in the world!

_**THE END!**_

_Author's Note: Sorry if this felt a little rushed. I hope you liked it!_


End file.
